


【男V/克里】与浅海精灵的午夜插曲

by GalaxyInCup



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 克里是什么妖孽, 写死我了, 吸干了我, 干他妈的人鱼, 我唧唧离家出走
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInCup/pseuds/GalaxyInCup
Summary: ршр，人类 V × 塞壬 克里，克里双xing设定
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 7





	【男V/克里】与浅海精灵的午夜插曲

**Author's Note:**

> ршр，人类 V × 塞壬 克里，克里双xing设定

V横抱着人鱼，踩着细碎的砂石一步步走上水岸。对于克里来说，这里是他生活了快一个世纪的领地，他曾经从来访的人类那里听说过岸上的景象，也从他们带来的画里见过人类在岛上修葺的浮华建筑，而这是他第一次亲自踏足。满月的清辉洒满小岛，四周亮堂堂的，泛着点忧郁的蓝色调。克里手臂勾紧了V的脖子四处张望，眼里透着毫不掩饰的兴奋。

他们上周刚烧了科瓦切克住的屋子，他出的主意，V付诸的行动。那天岛上的浓烟重得连暴风雨都盖不住，所有人都以为老倒霉蛋科瓦切克的房子是被雷劈着的，科瓦切克或许隐约猜出来是他们干的了，但雷雨将所有证据冲得干干净净。克里觉得光是在水下看着老混蛋房子塌了还不够过瘾，还想要上岸亲眼看看他们的杰作。

抱着他的男人光裸着上身，湿淋淋的皮肤泛着冷冷的银光，摸起来却格外暖烘烘的。浑身总是冰凉凉的人鱼舒舒服服地窝在男人怀里汲取温度，尾巴有节奏地轻轻拍着V的手臂。“你说上次我们搞的那些小破坏，他们得花多久才能收拾完？”

V抱着克里转了个方向，抬抬下巴示意他往前方望去。远处能隐约看见烧焦的木楼，熏黑的石柱，还有东倒西歪的一些杂物，V洋洋得意道：“这可不是什么小破坏，连旁边给那些大人物们坐的观众台都被牵连了。我敢说没两三个月他们修不完。”

“妙极了，这回那些自以为是的有钱混蛋们得屈尊抬起的屁股站着听我唱歌了，总算有点人样了，而不是坐在那儿伸长了脖子像一群花园鳗。”

V被这俏皮话逗笑了，他低下头，正好对上了人鱼一双亮晶晶的眼睛，水蓝色的虹膜镶着一圈金边，在月光下美得不可方物。V每次望着克里的双眼，总是不由自主回想起老水手们流传下来的关于海妖的传说，说它们带金色的眼珠子能勾了人的魂魄，让人心甘情愿被拖下深海吃得骨头不剩。而注视着怀里的这只塞壬海妖，他镶金边的眼珠似乎真的让V看得脑袋晕乎乎了，V觉得自己的心魂好像从瞪大的眼里溜了出去，要一头扎进塞壬双眼的那片海里。

操他妈的，别是真的吧。

此时此刻，他平时小心翼翼藏着掖着的对克里的那点小心思全冒出来了，像泡泡一样咕嘟咕嘟在脑子里不停地转圈。那些邪念透过薄薄的气泡对他喊：快上啊，快上啊，你现在把他拐上岸了想对他做什么都行，反正他跑不掉了。而被那些泡泡挤得缩成一小团的理智只能弱弱地抗议：不行不行太急了他肯定不愿意应该走正常的追求程序先……

这时怀里的人鱼突然眨了眨眼，黑色的睫毛好像在V的心口刷了两下，让他胸膛里的气血一下子涌上了脑袋，把那里面的辩论一股脑儿全冲了。他满脸通红，脑袋里的泡泡一个个地连锁爆炸，炸得他头晕，太阳穴突突直跳，“快上啊快上啊”的念头在脑壳里大声反弹回响着。

V盯着那双带了点玩味神色的漂亮眼睛，毫无顾忌地吻了下去。

人鱼一直蛊惑着他的双眼终于闭上了。V的唇贴着薄薄的眼皮，能感觉到克里的眼珠在微微颤动，扑闪扑闪的睫毛搔得他嘴唇直痒痒，让他不由自主地抿了抿。

感受着V对着自己眼睛的胡乱亲吻，克里挂在他肩膀上的手摸上了他的脑袋，轻抚了几下，然后抓着短短的发根把他的头拉了起来。

“V，你想操我吗？”克里脸上玩味的笑意扩大了，惑人的双眼瞳孔放大，染上了浓浓的欲色。

然后克里就看着V像头莽撞的小虎鲸，对着他的唇就啃了下去。他不由地笑出了声，然后很快被小虎鲸的唇舌缠住、吞没。克里两只手都勾住V的脖子，将自己拉得更近，让肌肤大片地贴上V的胸膛，满意地在这个温暖的怀抱里扭动磨蹭。克里将嘴张得更开，舌头勾引般地缠上V的，拉着他吻得更深，每当V想撤回，克里就吸住他的舌头挽留继续缠绵。温热的口水从他们唇间溢出，滑落下巴滴在他的胸膛上，让克里感觉自己的胸口像溅了点点火星。

最后克里终于放过V了，两人唇舌分开时带出了更多唾液。心急的年轻人喘着粗气朝他坏笑了一下，接着又凑上来，将自己下巴上挂着的口水一股脑儿全蹭在了克里脸上，惹得克里笑着骂了他一句小混蛋。

V抱着克里来到旁边小山坡后的溪流旁，将他放在河岸边一块光滑的石板上。克里刚一落地就撑起自己的上身，饶有兴致地看着V鼓起来的裤裆，黑色的鱼尾点缀着星星点点的金色鳞片，舒展在石板上。如果是正午，这条亮黑的尾巴就会被阳光镀上夺目的虹光，而现在，午夜的月色则给鱼尾蒙上了一层柔光，让他看上去像传说故事里的精灵。

这幅景象让V恍惚了一下，升出一丝不真实感，还没等他胡思乱想，下一秒就被克里拉住了裤腰。克里扯掉了V的裤子，而后V拉下内裤将阴茎放了出来。刚刚接吻的时候他就硬了，现在胯间的性器挺得笔直，随时准备好插进哪个滑溜溜的洞里。

克里原本游刃有余的脸换成了惊讶的神色，他还是第一次见到人类的性器。跟人鱼将生殖器保护在鳞片下完全不一样，“你们人类怎么鸡巴都长在外面？”

这让V笑出了声。克里挑了挑眉，好奇地伸手摸了上去，然后一下又缩了回来，像被烫到了一样。这个温度让他想起正午太阳直射的沙滩，喜暖的人鱼顿时对人类这根热乎乎的肉棒产生了好感。克里重新用双手握上了V的阴茎，像孩子拿起新玩具似的把玩。龟头前端的小口开始渗出液体，散发出的浓郁气味勾住了克里的鼻子，让他情不自禁地凑上去嗅嗅闻闻。

人类性器的气味在人鱼看来非常奇特，但他并不讨厌，甚至可以说有些着迷。V看出来克里对他的鸡巴饶有兴趣，于是伸出手扶住克里的脸，手指伸进嘴唇撬开牙齿，牵着他的嘴凑近龟头，示意他舔舔看。

克里先伸出舌头舔掉马眼溢出的体液，人类的前列腺液似乎跟人鱼的唾液产生了奇妙的化学反应，独特的口味让克里有些上瘾，他立即用舌尖探进龟头顶端的小口，胡乱地舔舐、磨蹭，试图搜刮尽每一滴珍馐美味。克里主动又大胆的动作看得V小腹一紧，马眼里又渗出一波体液。“克尔，你很喜欢？”

克里眼睛上挑瞥了他一眼然后点了点头，一点也不想从手里这根鸡巴前分神，嘴角还垂着银亮亮的一丝，不知是口水还是没舔干净的前列腺液。

“你含进去，能吃到更多喜欢的。”

这下克里直接张嘴将龟头含住了。人鱼没有给炮友口交的习惯，克里的动作相当不得要领，他只会用舌头毫无章法的卷着龟头舔，有时也会将性器滑到一侧，用滑软的口腔内壁磨蹭。感觉到嘴里好吃的汁液越溢越多，克里一边用力吮吸着，一边用舌尖戳着小口。

人鱼不懂避开牙齿，V很快就被刮得嘶了一声。妈的，他口活真的差，但他好会吸。V手指抓进克里的头发，把他扯开一点让他停一停，“你不太会，我教你怎么舔。”

V让克里把牙齿收收好，然后对着他半开的嘴直直捅了进去。口腔突然被暴力入侵，克里条件反射地想躲，但他被V抓紧了头发牢牢控制住，只能好好地受着嘴里耀武扬威的鸡巴。这根火热的肉棒蛮横地冲撞着，越捅越深，越捅越硬，一直顶到他的喉咙，这一下让克里难受得差点想吐出来。但是几次这样捅到嗓子眼的抽插下来，克里爱吃的淫水流出了一大波，他馋嘴地吸着体液，把像要捅穿喉咙的难受扔在了脑后。

克里吃得正兴奋，V突然停了下来。他略带疑惑地挑眼望着V，听见他问道：“克尔，接下来几天你唱不唱歌？”

克里吸着鸡巴摇了摇头，接着瞬间感到脑后的头发又被抓紧了，他还没来得及做出反应，嘴里硬热的大家伙就不由分说地往喉咙深处捅。V的另一只手摸上了克里的脖子，在喉管处捏了捏，同时叫他放松、打开。克里晕乎乎地照做了，紧接着就被龟头撑开了喉咽，粗壮的肉棒紧紧贴着内壁滑了进去。克里整条尾巴在石板上重重拍了几下，抗议被粗暴地对待，但上半身仍然相对顺从，只是微微扭了扭。V不理会人鱼的反抗，继续用力将阴茎往深处捅，直到克里的鼻头埋进了他下腹的体毛才停下来。

喉咙深处被入侵、撑满让克里不由自主地吞咽，收缩的喉管一下下挤压着性器，让头顶的V攥紧了缠进克里发间的手指，发出一声难耐的呻吟。V另一只手也捧住了克里的脑袋，用上了不容挣扎的力道，接着下身开始地动了起来。V慢慢拔出一大半阴茎，感受着喉管紧致的挽留，接着再重重地插回去让克里吃下全部。

这样粗鲁的深喉让克里快疯了。多次抽插后他的口腔上颚开始发疼，多半是被磨破了，喉咙深处被一下下顶开让他的食管一抽一抽的。但折磨他的这根鸡巴随着抽插流出了更多体液，每次捅进喉管深处时，他都会不由自主地全咽下去，这简直好吃疯了。

吃鸡巴上瘾的克里开始配合V的动作，双臂搂住V的腰追着鸡巴吮吸吞咽。嘴里的阴茎似乎涨得越来越大，一根根血管凸起来磨着他的嘴唇，舌面能清晰地感受到经脉的搏动。阴茎顶端流出的体液似乎有了新的味道，变得越来越可口、越来越让他沉迷了。克里收紧了双臂，热切地追逐着口中鲜活的大家伙，品尝着越来越美妙的滋味。就在他沉醉其中的时候，突然被扯住了头发，嘴里热烫的性器也被整根拔了出去。

V皱着眉头，喘着粗气，嘴里骂出一句脏话。克里真他妈长了一张好嘴，一副好喉咙，吸得他头脑发晕，两腿发软，差点就要射了。他低头看向克里，人鱼的表情从诧异变得有点生气，甚至还有点委屈，好像他把屌从那张嘴里拔出来的行为欺人太甚。

克里看了看满脸欲色的V，又盯着近在眼前的阴茎。这根鸡巴在他嘴里好好肆虐一番后，露出了它真实的面貌，粗壮雄伟，经脉搏动，饱胀的龟头在月光下湿淋淋得泛着水光，顶端小口张得很开，让他着迷的体液一点点地从中渗出。克里呆看了一会儿，忽然又倾身舔了上去，让V措手不及。克里握住硬挺的茎身，含住饱满的龟头吮吻舔舐。他这副饥渴婊子样看得V血脉偾张，最终他再也忍不住了，喘着粗气射了。

克里正伸长了舌头，用舌尖挑逗张开的小口，突然就被射了一脸。克里愣了一下，小口里涌出第二波浊液又射了他一脸。克里这时才反应过来，赶忙张嘴含住跳动的鸡巴吞咽。人类乳白的精液真是干他妈的好吃，克里兴奋地大口吸着，直到小口里再也吸不出东西，热胀的阴茎也渐渐停下了跳动。克里吐出嘴里软下来一点的性器，眼神彻底迷乱了，有点像第一次喝高了酒的小孩，或者吸爽了木天蓼的野猫。人类的精液被人鱼吃下去后好像产生了更奇妙的化学反应，克里现在脑子里糊成一团，除了要吃更多V的精液外，什么念头都不想了，简言之就是嗨大了。克里用手指刮下脸上的白浊，送进嘴里吮着，发出一阵啧啧的水声，这幅景象看得V脑子里冒出了一百种玩弄他的想法。

克里陷入了精嗨，除了脑袋像飞上了云端那样轻飘飘晕乎乎的，性致也越发高涨了。V伏下身子吻住了他，双手摸上漂亮的鱼尾。人类的口腔火热得像一汪温泉，但克里此刻还有另一张嘴更贪恋这份温度，他伸手摸上V的后脑勺，扯着发根把他拉了来开，然后将V的脑袋按到下腹欲望的源头。

克里下腹的鳞片已经分开，湿淋淋的人鱼阴茎从体腔内探出了头，阴茎下的雌性生殖道也主动张开了，深黑的鱼尾上粉红的嫩肉格外诱人。只伸出了一截的阴茎看着格外小巧可爱，V直接一口整个含住。人类火热的嘴巴包裹着人鱼微凉的柱身，烫得克里狠狠打了个机灵，尾巴都蜷缩起来。在V的口活儿下，人鱼的阴茎慢慢从雄性裂缝中伸出来，直到V也没办法轻易含住，于是他半吐出来用舌头贴着湿滑的阴茎磨蹭。

鸡巴被温暖的唇舌裹挟，爽得克里控制不住地发抖，嘴里泄出一声长吟。但短暂地快活过后，精嗨带来的淫欲像个无底洞，让他越发难耐。饥渴感烧得克里有些烦躁，他是喜爱玩乐享受的性子，几十年来约过不少人鱼炮友，雌穴尝过形形色色的鸡巴，而把人类当约炮对象还是第一次。V的阴茎硬挺而火热，光是回忆起喉咙被这个大家伙野蛮入侵的滋味，就让他下腹发紧，生殖道饥渴地挤压又放开，迫切地想吃下点什么解馋过瘾。克里再次扯着V的头发把他拉开，然后抓过V的食指往阴茎下面的雌性裂口处伸。

克里自己的两根手指加上V的一根很轻松就被吃了进去，生殖道紧绷绷又滑溜溜的，克里带着V毫不顾忌地直接按上了自己最敏感的一片。雌穴内的软肉欢欣鼓舞地迎接这三根手指，吐出的汁液越聚越多，随着手指的按摩，黏腻的水声越来越响，快感很诚实地传递到大脑，让克里止不住地浪叫。塞壬海妖优美的歌喉在这档子事上发挥起来，第一秒让V有种玷污了圣洁精灵的罪恶感，但下一秒这份错觉就被扔到地上碎得渣都不剩，只想着用什么花样玩弄这个骚货，让自己好好听个够。

这么想着，V自作主张又插了一根手指进去，不再跟着克里的节奏走，转而主动地在软穴里翻搅。性爱的节奏被突然打乱，克里条件反射般夹紧了生殖道，结果更加剧了对手指动作的感触。V的手指带着他的在紧致的穴道里毫无章法地搅弄，快感像星星点点溅起的火星，很快连成一片让整个都穴口热得发麻，克里的叫得更大声了，夹杂着对V手活儿的夸奖，他的尾巴主动缠上了V的腰，尾鳍啪啪啪轻拍着V的后背表示自己很满意。

克里动情地厉害，只有手指的玩弄渐渐地也腻味了，手指摸不到的雌穴深处一阵阵地抽搐，渴求着同等的刺激。克里把手指抽出来，沾着半透明的黏液抚摸上V的脸，身下的尾鳍也拍了拍他的腰，急不可耐地喘气道：“操我，V，快把你的大家伙放进来。”

V刚射过的鸡巴已经基本恢复状态了，克里像个夜魔满含魅色地向他笑着，看得V又硬了几分。他对着这张脸亲了一口，然后握住自己的鸡巴顶上人鱼微微张开的那道缝。克里的生殖穴口被狠狠烫了一下，惊喘了一声，小缝猛得紧缩，然后又张得更开，流出了更多淫水。V像是发现了什么乐趣，乐此不疲地继续用龟头磨蹭着这道缝。雌穴口随着V的动作节律性地开合，龟头每次重重碾过时都微微陷进穴口，将它挤得更开，然后又借着淫水滑到一旁，刺激得穴口缩紧闭合。

几次重复后，V忍得差不多了，在克里雌穴张开到最大的一瞬，他握住沉重的阴茎直接捅了进去。

“……我操……啊……V！”克里整个身子弹了起来，两臂在空中胡乱挥舞了一下，最后一手把住了V的肩膀，一手搂紧了V的腰。被捅的这一下带来的强烈刺激像一根长矛重重贯穿了身体，纵使克里的雌穴对挨操早就经验丰富，也情不自禁叫了出来。插入时最初热辣辣的爽痛过去后，穴道里就只剩下热烘烘暖洋洋的舒服了，克里只尝了一次就爱上了这种感觉，他双手收紧把V拉了下来，让他温暖赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴着自己。这个动作让V的阴茎顺势捅得更深，克里满足地呻吟了一声，感觉整个小腹都暖洋洋的，这种滋味已经超越一般的性快感了，特别舒服，特别上瘾。

“啊……克尔，你叫得可真好听。”V粗喘了一口气，注视着那双镶金边的水蓝色眼睛，调戏道。

“谢谢夸奖，V……不过你要是动起来狠狠操我，我可以叫得更好听。”情欲染红了克里的脸，他坏笑着迎着V的目光瞪了回去，尾巴突然收紧，勾着V的胯用力往下压，一下就把大半个鸡巴吃下去了。

这一下让两人都动情地发出一声呻吟，V直截了当低头就啃上了克里的嘴。他双手捧着他的脸，舌头不由分说地推开唇瓣挤进微凉的口腔，激烈地吮吻，同时下身也一起动了起来。

捅进克里雌穴的滋味就像捅进一汪温泉，每插一下都有水溅出来，V下体的毛发很快就变得湿黏了。克里在过去享受过不少满意的性爱，但还是第一次被热乎乎的鸡巴捅，这感觉是前所未有的绝妙。人类的阴茎带着高热的温度蛮横地捅开收紧的嫩肉，熨烫着甬道的每一处，阴茎上凸起的经脉在抽插间折磨着每一个敏感点，快感像火山喷发涌出的岩浆沿着生殖道往内爬，让他小腹酸胀，整个生殖道都在战栗。

克里在这样的快乐里彻底沉醉了，他主动夹紧雌穴缠住这根粗暴直接的大家伙，鱼尾巴揽着V的腰偷偷调整位置，让他插到生殖道里最舒服的地方。克里能预料到自己今后会有多么上瘾这种有温度的性爱了，随着V的动作越来越激烈，他感到整个小腹都热乎乎的，而且这种热度仿佛还在一点点扩散到全身。他放开V的嘴唇忘情地淫叫，期间还夹杂着对性爱毫不掩饰的夸赞。

“操……啊！V，你真他妈有根……好鸡巴，把我撑太开了，还那么烫，我都有点……有点受不住了。”

“唔嗯……对，你再往这里插，用力点……啊！没错，就他妈该这样操我。”

“太爽了，再来深一点……你太棒了V，每次都插到我……最要命的地方……”

克里一边放开了夸奖V，一边凑到他颈窝，对着脖子和肩膀就是一顿胡乱啃咬，人鱼尖尖的牙齿很轻易地就留下一个个通红渗血的牙印，让V刺刺地发疼，紧接着他又会伸出舌头舔舔伤口，弄得周围一片酥麻发痒。

V被这条小食人鱼咬得心烦意乱，按住他的头狠狠堵上这张四处点火的嘴，舌头跟下半身的阴茎一起凶狠地深入侵占。最后放开时，两人都气喘吁吁的，克里更是一副灵魂出窍的表情，看起来总算能消停点了。V正要松一口气，却见克里又把舌头伸了出来，红嫩的舌尖就在他眼见晃啊晃的，漂亮的脸蛋又挂上了挑衅又欠操的表情。他这副浪荡样子勾引着V，让他忍不住再一次啃了上去，把这条小舌头吸进嘴里好好招待。

克里顺势用两臂搂上V的腰，尾巴往下滑缠上V的腿，把V的鸡巴完全按进雌穴里。他的尾巴用上了十足的力气，让两人的下身紧紧地贴住，V甚至不怎么能拔得出来，于是索性就用阴茎挤在生殖道的深处又磨又拱。平时难以照顾到的地方现在被这个又大又烫的龟头狠狠碾磨，才几下就让克里皱起眉头胡乱地摇头晃脑了。V意识到他似乎发现了人鱼不为人知的新秘密，或许连克里都不知道自己穴道这么深的地方还有一片区域超乎寻常地敏感。V有些得意，心里更多邪恶的小念头冒了出来，他放缓了速度，加大了力道，又深又重地抵着那块软肉研磨。敏感的生殖道底部绞紧了乱动的龟头，却又被火热的温度折磨得不断抽搐，一波又一波的汁水淫液携着狂野的快感倾泻而出。克里终于被生殖道深处奔涌的快感浪潮淹没了，压抑不住地吱哇乱叫。淫荡的尖叫、呻吟就贴着V的耳朵，像神圣的天籁又像堕落的蜜语，震得他耳根发热。

克里的手臂、尾巴忍不住收得更紧了，而这正中了V的下怀，他顺势更用力地向穴道深处挤，大力又快速地对穴底的软肉磨磨捅捅。克里把V缠得越紧，V就捅得越深；鸡巴在生殖道里钻得越深，克里就越爽，越暖和，尾巴也缠得越紧。V的阴茎被雌穴牢牢吸住，他不得不费很大的腰力才能动起来。他索性就狠下心来，抱紧克里，用了全身的力气把阴茎抽出一半，然后顺着克里缠紧的力道狠狠地插回到最深。

这一下操得克里脑袋一片空白，仰头直翻白眼，嘴里叫得比唱歌还好听，早就湿透的眼眶终于装不下了，晶莹的泪珠接连不断地从眼角溢出，沿着脸颊滑落。克里脆弱又情色的反应让V的内心涌上了施虐欲，他重复了几次，将鸡巴费力地抽出一大半，再狠狠撞回去，破开生殖道深处抽搐紧缩的软肉，每一下都让雌穴噗嗤一声喷出一大股淫水，每一下都让克里爽得高声淫叫。

这时V突然低下头一口咬住了克里的喉结，让浪叫的人鱼一下哑了火。克里承受着腹腔里越来越汹涌的刺激却被扼住了发泄途径，他难受地挣扎着，慌乱间双手卸了力道，只松松垮垮地搂住了V的脖子。这终于给了V放开手脚施展的空隙，他掐住克里的腰，下半身狂风暴雨般抽动了起来，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，听得始作俑者自己都有点脸红。

插了一会儿后，V感觉到在生殖道底部的软肉深处，似乎有什么东西被捅开了，里面好像形成了一张小嘴，他每捅一下，龟头就被小嘴嘬一次。克里当然明白自己身体里发生了什么，那里是他的生殖腔入口，就要被人类硬生生操开了。被炮友操进生殖腔是从来没有过的事情，那里太私密了，而且他也不想怀孕。面前只是他认识了不到一个月的人类，他说不准为什么自己一开始就轻易地邀请他操自己，而现在这个人类的鸡巴还要操进他真正的处女地，要在狭小的腔室里耀武扬威。他应该阻止他的，让他立刻停下这种危险的行为。但是他可能嗨得过头了，这些理智的念头在脑海里闪过一遍就消失不见了，他现在反而更加贪恋体内的温度，牢牢夹紧了一点儿也不想放走。

生殖腔的小口被带着温度的龟头快速又沉重地撞着，泛着零零碎碎的滚烫热度，像是有火星溅在软肉上。克里被捅得有点慌乱，但又觉得操他妈的刺激。他感觉自己已经做好了被操翻生殖腔的准备了，但又隐约觉得自己会后悔。不过在欲望的蒸腾下，他浑浑噩噩的脑袋显然也没法思考得条理清晰，索性把乱七八糟的心思扔到脑后，一边哑着嗓子骂骂咧咧，一边卷起尾巴主动地迎上去，让V撬开他的生殖腔。

“啊……操你妈的V……你他妈走大运了，知道吗……用力操我，操进去。”

V感觉到那个小口在缩一下张一下地撩拨他的鸡巴，但他现在性欲高涨，不想再玩什么弯弯绕绕的情趣了，只迫切地想捅穿这张小嘴。于是他双手收紧了力道狠狠掐着克里的腰，猛地发力，直截了当地破门而入了。

克里只觉得小腹深处突然变得滚烫滚烫的，厚重的热流盖过了激烈的快感，整个雌穴从内而外像要烧了起来，狭窄的生殖腔被强硬地撑开，带来一瞬间的酸涩和灼痛。第一阵刺激过去后，紧接着的第二波是绵延不断的、让人头昏脑涨的高热和饱胀感。克里第一次直面生殖腔被暴力侵占的感觉，巨大的恐慌袭击了他，让他摇摇欲坠的意识终于崩溃了，他紧闭着眼把头歪向一边，毫无形象地哭了出来。

看着克里这么大的反应，V有点被吓到了，他的理智拉扯着他，想让他停下来照顾照顾克里，但V现在脑子俨然被精虫吃净了，安抚克里的想法只一闪而过，下一秒他就遵循着心底的欲望，粗吼一声在生殖腔里抽插了起来。

克里感觉自己要从内而外地被熔化了，血液在沸腾，五脏六腑逐渐融成一团，灵魂都要蒸发了。他感到难以言说的恐惧，自己好像就要被这样持续地烧干，飘上天空消失殆尽了。然而小腹内延迟的性快感过了一会儿传了过来，V粗暴的抽插让他虚无的幻觉开始消散，整个人渐渐有了实感，飘忽的意识也被拉回躯体。是V的阴茎把他拉回了现实，给在性快感中飘忽不定的他带来了莫大的安全感。

克里没有想到，他的整个生殖腔竟然都不可理喻地敏感。V抽插的幅度很大，次次都是完全撤出腔室只留半截插在生殖道内，然后重新破开堪堪闭合的小口，挤进紧致的生殖腔。硕大的龟头每次顶开贴合的肉壁，都让他整个雌穴爽得发麻。被人类火热的鸡巴狠狠操生殖腔，这样的感觉惊险刺激又令他恐惧，但他竟然乐在其中，享受这样的温度，享受这样的激情。克里不知道要怎么办，但他明白他现在绝对不想停下来，他沉迷着纯粹的淫欲，随着V带给他的极乐一路下坠，在欲海沉底。

克里的生殖腔非常紧，湿滑的肉壁紧咬住龟头的感觉让他头皮发麻，V觉得自己要被这个极品内腔吸得神志不清了。性爱间还有大量的汁水在人鱼的生殖腔内汇聚，随着每一次搅弄被挤出腔室流入生殖道，最后随着大幅度抽插的茎身被甩出体外，顺着V紧贴着他的大腿往下淌。挤出穴道的汁水起初是温热的，往下流到小腿后就变得凉凉的。淫水划过皮肤时搔得皮肤痒痒的，V被这感觉搞得心烦意乱，一腔欲火越烧越旺，于是他变本加厉地蹂躏克里深处的生殖腔，结果又有更多的汁水源源不断地流下来了。

V终于受够了大腿被水流时时刻刻搔弄着的感觉了，他把鸡巴狠狠捅进最深处、嵌进生殖腔，接着停顿了下来，伸手摸了一把两人交合处的淫水，把滑溜溜的汁液在自己大腿上抹开，最后他用沾满淫水的手一把捂住克里的嘴，下身这才继续抽动了起来。

克里觉得自己脑浆都要被操出来了，他头昏脑涨、直翻白眼，双手再也没力气搂紧人类精壮的身体了。迷乱间他伸出舌头舔上了V的手心，品尝着自己淫水的味道。不一会儿人鱼的牙齿也开始不老实，对着手掌啃啃咬咬，期间还不小心咬到自己舌头了，渗出了一点点血让自己尝到了铁锈味。

克里哭得很厉害，整个小腹到腰胯都软绵绵得使不上劲，但就在这样的失控下，他的尾巴还继续缠在V腰腿上缠得很紧，传递着对V凶狠蹂躏他生殖腔的赞赏、鼓励。克里觉得自己一辈子也无法拒绝、逃避这样的性爱了。不仅有性器直插入生殖腔胡搞带来的刺激舒爽，更有让他浑身瘫软脱力只想懒洋洋的温暖，还有让他既恐惧又着迷的充盈着整个腹腔的火热滚烫。他简直想就这么被钉在V的鸡巴上现在就死掉。

而V还是第一次见到克里表现得这么乖顺。被日到这个阶段，他的身体、他的嘴早就没有一开始勾引撩拨他的放荡主动了。现在克里整个身子懒懒的，手软绵绵地搭在自己肩膀上，嘴里细声呻吟得也很好听。他彻底被操顺服了，就像一只被喂饱了的猫咪打着呼噜任个人揉搓。

最终，V到达极限了，他用尽全身的力气整根抽出来再整根捅进去，穴道里的淫水溅了他一小腹，最后他抵着生殖腔的最深处射了。克里被温热的精液内射，腔室猛然紧缩把他推上了绝顶高潮，他的灵魂又一次升空浮在云端了。克里还感觉肚子里被点了一把火，热流一直烧到尾巴尖。火热过后是遍及全身的温暖，让他回想起春天时在明媚的天空下趴在沙滩上晒太阳，不过不一样的是，这回暖洋洋的太阳就在他的小腹里。克里忍不住伸手下去捂着小肚子，就像把太阳捧在手里。他喉咙里发出了满意又幸福的呼噜声，尾巴卷在V的腰上啪嗒嗒轻轻拍着。

V射完后长舒了一口气，也没把鸡巴拔出来，就维持着插入的姿势抱着漂亮的人鱼搂搂亲亲。克里这会儿还晕乎乎的，非常乖巧地窝在V怀里任他揉捏。他捂着暖暖的小肚子，把脸贴在V的颈窝里亲密地磨蹭着。

V捧起克里的脸，望着他迷离的金边蓝眼，对着他的唇认真印下一吻。他明白自己还没真正走进这只塞壬海妖的心里，今晚不过是令人回味无穷的一夜情。但他对他们之间的关系非常乐观，他会陪着他玩闹，聆听他脆弱的心声，驱散他心底的阴影，他愿意为他奉上自己炽热跳动的真心，下决心要领着他踏入生命的全新轮回。

V动了动身子想把半软的阴茎抽出来，但刚抬了抬腰就被克里搂紧了不放，腿被鱼尾巴缠得更死，生殖道也收缩挽留着不肯他离开。他们两个就这么缠绵拥抱了许久，直到克里终于从漫长的精嗨和高潮里恢复过来了。

克里推了推他的胯，V后退着把软下去的鸡巴拔了出来，拔出的时候又带出了一大波淫液。人鱼微微张开的穴口一股股地吐着透明的汁液，但却没有精液流出，看来是被贪心的人鱼牢牢锁进生殖腔了。

V整理好裤子后再一次搂紧了克里亲吻着他。他们维持着接吻的姿势，V蹲下身来横抱起克里，朝着他们杰出的恶作剧走去。


End file.
